Such machines are generally known, They are intended for further crumbling soil which has been previously worked, usually by plowing, at least in the upper part of the worked soil layer. As primary cultivation has particularly for its object to turn the upper soil layer, the latter is usually broken up roughly and contact with the soil layer which has not been touched is considerably reduced. Known machines are intended to press the primarily cultivated soil, prior to crumbling, in such a manner that the contact between soil which has been turned and soil which has not been touched is established at least to some extent. This contact is required for the growth of plants in view of the capillary supply of water from relatively deep soil layers. During pressing, considerable forces may occur in the frame of the machine or in the connection thereof with the tractor. This often leads to a relatively heavy construction of the frame. The present invention has for its object to provide a construction in which such forces are avoided or act on the frame construction to a lesser degree.